


Indus

by Lora_Blackmane



Series: Zine Pieces [9]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Blackmane/pseuds/Lora_Blackmane
Summary: The poem I wrote for the EE zine, Great At Zine!
Series: Zine Pieces [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Indus

I'm a desert man, through and through,  
Built like a brickhouse,  
Stronger than a ten man crew.  
And I'm not the smartest that is true,  
But my power's strength ain't easily doused.   
My power builds protective shields,  
ones that never, ever yield.  
My power protects and defends,  
So strong nothing else contends.  
My power is   
BARRIER!~


End file.
